21 guns
by Mistress Zafrina
Summary: One-shot entry for April/May "Spring Fever" contest.


_**Authors Note**__: I'm a softy for happy endings, so don't expect anything else from this one. The title has absolutely no connection to the story, just came to me from a song. Okay, maybe it has a little connection. You all know the drill, Edward the F-16 pilot and Bella the weapons factory owner, don't belong to me. But their baby does! *wink*_

_Entry for the one-shot contest Spring Fever over at thefreedomfanfictionwriters(dot)com. _

**21 Guns**

"What do you mean by peace, Ms. Swan?" Rosalie Hale a reporter for Vanity Fair asked just when I was getting ready to end this conference. _Oh I hate her!_

"Well Ms. Hale, my father had a saying that goes something like this: Peace is when you have the biggest stick"

"So you have the biggest stick?" She was so persistent and getting on my last nerve.

"Yes!" I said taking my eyes off her and looking around the room at everyone else. "Thanks everyone for being here and see you next time" I got of the stage and away from all the flashes of the cameras.

I hate doing press conferences, but in my line of work I have to. The cold December air of New York blew across my face on my way to the limo, but I paid no attention to the cold.

_I need a brake from all of this craziness, I need a vacation or maybe just a little change in my life. A change I plan on having and very soon._

"Alice what meetings do I have for today?" I asked. Alice was my assistant and best friend from back in high school. One that stood by my side through good and bad times; being my best friend, my assistant, fashion council, and for quit some time now she was the wife of my number one weaponry scientist Jasper Whitlock.

Right, I do weapons; mass destruction, rackets, guns, bombs you name it and I do it. My grandfather build the factory, left it to my father and since my father was in lack of a son, he left it to me.

My father died when I was twenty leaving all the work to me, but I don't mind. I enjoy what I do and I've enjoyed it for as long I could remember.

The work was not the problem here. The problem was that I didn't have anyone to share my life with. My only family is Alice Whitlock and Emmett Cullen my driver, bodyguard, best friend, party date and all others various things he does for me, including testing some of the guns I make. Like Alice, I meet Emmett in high school and he always acted like I was his little sister. He did have a little brother, but he never said very much about him and in all these years I never saw him once.

"You have to go to the Cullen clinic at five" Alice announced bringing me from my internal chatter.

"Why on Earth are you going to my father's clinic Bella? You do know what he does there?" I heard Emmett booming voice come from driver seat.

"Yes Emm I know what your father does and that is why I want to go. I don't want to reach thirty and not any kids of my own. I don't have time to date and this is the safest way for me" I admitted.

"You know I can always knock you up," He was laughing his big ass off over this. He was such a joker and always made my day better!

"Emm no offence, but I don't want my kid to be a giant!" I warned him. This is not a topic I like to speak of very often, but I do want a kid and like I said I don't want to reach the age when I can't have any. I'm already twenty eight and I feel so old.

So I was going for artificial insemination instead of the old fashion way. I knew that there were risks, that what the files says may not be the same as the person and this is why I was going to Dr. Cullen's artificial insemination clinic and sperm bank. I trusted Dr. Cullen to give me only the best files he had in the clinic.

I already had all my test done so today I was going in to choose my babies daddy.

"Okay so lets go get something to eat and then to the clinic" I said to my friends.

Five a clock came around and we were puling in front of the Cullen clinic.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Concern ringing in Alice's voice.

"No sweaty I'm good," I assured her and gave her a hug. "I need to do this alone with no distractions."

Once in the clinic I was welcomed by Esme, Dr. Cullen's wife and the best gynecologist in town. Dr. Cullen was good to, but he mostly did the artificial inseminations.

"Hello dear, how are you?" She was such a sweet woman, always taking care of me like I was her daughter.

"I'm fine Esme, thank you. I'm here to look at some of the best files, if you would like to show me." I hugged her and went to sit in one of the sofas in the lobby.

"Sure dear, I have the perfect file for you sweaty," She left me to retrieve the files, but when she came back she only had one file in her hands. _I thought they would be more to look at and then decide._

"This is the best one, and if you don't like this one I'm sure you won't like any files at all," she sounded so confident and sure about her words. Taking the file from her hands, I was even more eager to read it with her confidence. I opened it without another word and read what it said.

**Name:** Anthony Mason

**Date of birth:** 1980, 20 June

**Place of birth:** Chicago

**Hair color:** bronze brown that never listens to me.

**Eyes:** green

**High:** 6, 1 feats

**Occupation:** Pilot

**Hobbies:** piano, composing

**Describe your self:** I'm a very complicated man, very stubborn and I get what I want all the time. I worked very hard to get where I am now, and spend my time studying in different countries so I see my family very little. I am not married, I don't have time for that in my line of work. Although I would like to find the right girl for me.

I hope she is out there!

**Motives for donation:** If something happens to me, I want my genes to go on, even though the family gene will go on, thanks to my brother.

After all that was a list of all the schools he attended and he graduated top of his class in all of them. Then there was a list of places he had fought in.

Esme was right this was impressive and he looked very appropriate for me, on paper at least. In a way he was like me and I sure would like to meet him in person. Maybe my baby will look like him, because by what it said in his file, he was a handsome man.

I looked at Esme and she had a big smile plastered on her face.

"What do you think?"

"I think he is the one I want, but I have a question. Why did you show me only his file?" Sure many women past through here with the same motive as me, why hasn't anyone chose him already?

"Because Bella dear, I want what is best for you and he is the best for you; good genes, nice character, hard worker just like you. This is the first time I have shown his file to anyone because I was waiting for someone good for him" She sounded very proud of this man for some reason.

"You sound like you know him," I accused.

"You could say that. By the way, my son is coming home in a few months for good." She rejoiced. Wow that means that I would get to see the mystery son of the Cullen's after all. _Wander what he's like._ Judging by how Emmett is I don't think his brother will be much different.

"Really, what does he do again?" I asked curiously. They never talk much of him or showed me any pictures of him. I did see a couple, but only as him as a kid.

"Oh he is a F-16 pilot for the military."

We talked for a while until Dr Cullen came to do the insemination on me.

"Nice to see you again Bella," he said as soon as he walked through the door.

"Nice to see you to Carlisle" he hated when I called him Dr Cullen, from the first time I meet him he insisted that I call him Carlisle.

"So did you choose the best man for you?" His expression amused. We were walking down a hall to his cabinet.

"Yes I did. His name is Anthony Mason," I said proud of my pick.

"Oh really," He looked surprised at first, but his expression changed to one of pure bliss.

"Good pick Bella!" He said it like that was the best news he heard in years. Truly strange.

The insemination went well and Carlisle assured me that I would get pregnant from the first time considering I was ovulating.

I know it will be a big responsibility, but I wanted this. I wanted a baby and I would do everything in my power to give him or her the best life I could. Two weeks later, I got the news that I was officially having a baby. That was the best news I got in years.

The first five months went by so fast I barley had time to think. It was a bitch the first three months, I was puking my guts out every morning and I still didn't have a name for my baby girl.

Yeah I am having a girl. That was the second best news I got. Just what I wanted,

I was opting for the name Renee by my mother that died giving birth to me, but I wasn't sure about it. I was thinking about names when my phone rang.

"Hello," I said picking the phone up not looking at the caller Id.

"Hello dear, how are you feeling?" Came Esme's asking voice.

"I'm fine thank you," she was so concerned about me being alone and pregnant.

"Listen dear, my son came home and I want you to come for the Easter diner and meet him. Will you come?" This is just great, meeting a man and I'm already pregnant. This was for Esme and Carlisle and by the tone in her voice she sounded happy to have him home after all this time.

"Sure Esme, what time?"

"How about six, is that good for you?"

"Perfect,"

"Great. See you then!" She hung up the phone sounding so happy.

Well time to get ready. With being pregnant I just threw on a black casual dress, to hide the belly and paired it off with a pair of black flats, seeing as my back was killing me there was no way I was chancing heels.

I drove slowly to the Cullen house, because Emmett was coming with a date and he had to pick her up. So I had to drive myself.

I am curios to see who he will bring, he didn't mentioned anything about having a new girlfriend or anything. Usually he liked to tell the whole world who he was fucking and the exact description of how many different ways he had fucked her also.

The Cullen's house was more like an estate, big white house three levels high with a hell of a lot of garden around the house. My house was not that big, it was state of the art, but not big. Living alone I didn't need that much space anyway, but now that I am expecting a little person to enter my life soon I need to find a bigger house with a lot of space for her to play.

Slowly I got out of the car and I was still ten minutes early. I saw Alice's car in the driveway, but not Emmett's Jeep.

Alice was like family not only for me, but for the Cullen also plus Jasper is Emmett's best friend.

I knocked on the front door and I heard Esme shouting. "Edward will you get that please?"

The front door opened and I was faced with the most beautiful face I ever laid eyes one.

Tall probably six feets, muscles showing through his tight t- shirt and with the face of an angel. Messy bronze hair, eyes the color of a green so deep you could get lost in them for hours, strait nose, perfect full lips, perfect angular chin.

"Hello," Oh and his voice, like the one of an angel singing.

I was wet between my legs, and thank the gods I choose to were underwear, if not I would be dripping on the floor.

"Hey! I'm…B..Bella Swan," I stumbled with the words.

_God damn he was sexy! How the fuck am I suppose to sit at a table with this man near me_. His eyes roomed my body up and down a couple of times, feeling exposed in his stare, before he answered.

"Right, I'm Edward Cullen, nice to meet you Ms Bella. Come on in." _He was Esme's son? No wander she kept him hidden all this time!_ He didn't look anything like Emmett, Esme or Carlisle. This I found strange.

Following him into the house I couldn't take my eyes of off his hair. Such a strange color, _Oh shit!_ Something clicked in my head. Bronze hair, green eyes, pilot. _This couldn't be! No! It's not possible! What if? Oh dear!_

"Bella you came!" Alice made her way from the kitchen.

"Of course," I tried to be happy but my thoughts were elsewhere, they were still on the what if's.

Another ring came from the door just when I was taking a seat at the table next to Edward, and Emmett voice rang throughout the house.

"Where is my baby brother?" He was next to Edward in a blink of an eye and pulling Edward from his chair.

"I missed you baby brother," He said squeezing the living shit out of Edward.

I feel sorry for him because I know what is it like to be hugged by Emmett. The man was like a bear for Christ sake!

"I... cant... breath!" Edward was gasping for air and Emmett released him laughing his ass off at Edward.

"I missed you to Emm," They lunched into a conversation, but I was to busy looking at Edward to listen to what they were talking about. Someone got me out of my ogling state. I was not expecting to see the next person that walked through the door.

Rosalie Hale.

"Ms Swan, Hello." surprise was all over her face, but she was smiling.

"Ms Hale! Hey!" I said gritting my teeth. Trying my best to be respectful in Esme's house. She came to stand in front of me and shake my hand.

"I am sorry for the way I speak with you in press conferences, but I have to do my job you know. I am not that big of a bitch in my real life, just so you know." Wow, like I said I didn't expect any of this.

"Oh, It's nice to know that Ms Hale,"

"Please call me Rosalie," she offered.

"Okay Rosalie"

The diner went well, making small talk among each other and mostly looking at Edward and him returning my stares. I really don't know what he saw looking at me at all, he was the one with the good looks, not me. He kept asking me about what I do for a living and other various things about it. I really don't know what I said to him at all.

"Did you like the diner dear?" Esme asked once diner was done.

"Yes thank you. Do you need any help with cleaning up?"

"Oh no dear, I can handle it. You can go outback and get some fresh air! God knows I know how it is to be pregnant."

I had to get a jacket from Esme, because the air was a little cold at night here spring or no spring. The back garden was magnificent, full of all kinds of flowers with different colors. A waterfall and a little pond was in the back and everything was lit up giving the garden a fairytale look.

In the middle of the garden was a round foyer with a big round sofa which looked like the perfect spot to relax. I made my way and set down on the sofa facing the pond with my legs under me. Relaxing into the sofa felt so good on my achy back.

A second later I heard foot steps coming my way, but I didn't looked to see who it was. Who ever it was sat down near me, but not in my view.

"So you're pregnant," It was a statement not really a question and oh shit it was Edward. Slowly I turned to face him and again I was stricken by his beauty. This man was too sexy for his own good!

"Y..Yeah, I am," I stumbled with my words again.

"I am the father," he said so fast that I barely understood.

"I'm sorry, what?" I don't think I heard him well. He couldn't have said what I heard!

"I said I am the father. Esme told me you picked my sperm for the insemination. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen at you're service"

Holly fucking shit! I was correct with my thoughts. She gave me her sons' sperm! Oh my fucking God! I just wanted to crawl under the sofa and stay there for the rest of my life!

"Wow!" that's all I could say.

"Yeah, well I am glad you did. I just wished I could have done it and not my father." he chuckled lightly. _Could someone just kill me now please? Wait, did he just said he wanted to fuck me in order to get me pregnant?_

"You're glad I picked your sperm?"

"Yes I am, my mother couldn't have chosen a better woman to give my sperm to," He said looking me directly in the eyes and the green of his were turning my insides into jelly. I just stared at him, not able to look away.

"Bella I want you to know that I will be there for you and the baby with whatever you need, and I would like to be apart of the baby's life if you want, of course." He said taking one of my hands into his. The moment our hands made contact, an electric current shocked though my body. That was strange!

"Sure, why not," What else could I say to a god like creature like him? _My daughter could look like him._

"By the way, what are we having?"

_We? He said we!_

"Um... a girl, but I have yet to find her a name." It was true.

Edward pulled me to his chest and stocking my hair. "We will find a good name together! We still have time," _Should I be pissed that he just knows me for about a few hours and demanding to be a part of mine and my baby's life? I don't think I can!_

_He is a good man and I don't think I deserve to be near him! If he wants to be a part of my baby life then maybe my daughter won't grow up without a father figure, even if he will not be my husband, boyfriend, or anything like that! But what if he will want to be more then friends? Dear god help me! _

_I am acting like a horny teenager here but I don't remember acting like this just by looking at a man or any man having this kind of influence over my mind and my body. Must be the hormones in me!_

_It was a strange feeling being in his arms, like I belong there, like for the first time in my life I was home and we always belonged together. It just feels right being in his arms._

"Edward I don't want you to do anything just because you feel somehow guilty, because I wanted this baby, I paid for this and we barely know each other." I have to make sure of his intentions and I don't need his pity, I can take care of myself and my baby just fine.

"I want to get to know you Bella, I want to know what make's you tick. You are a very interesting woman and even if you weren't having my baby I would still liked to know you better. I want to get to know my baby girl, because I don't want my baby to grow up without a father. I like you Bella and I am not here in pity. If any other woman would have choose my sperm and I didn't like her I would have let her raise it by herself. Like you said you paid for this. There something about you Bella that I want to find out if you would let me," After his little speech he kissed my hair sending another electric wave through my body. Making my baby girl kick.

"Oh"

"What wrong?"

"The baby kicked" I said in awe. It was the first time she kicked me.

"Can I?" he lifted his head from my hair and was looking at my belly.

"Sure!" He placed his hand on my belly. She kicked again under his palm like she recognized him. I turned my face to look at his expression. Happiness and pure bliss was written all over his face. A heart breaking smile was on his lips and his eyes were sparkling under the fair light.

"That's right baby, that's your father" I cued looking at Edward hand and placing one of my hands over his. He intertwined our fingers over my belly and kissed my hair again. It was such a tender gesture that even my baby liked and kicked again.

"Let me be a part of your life Bella, because I want you to be a part of mine." He whispered in my ear and I thought I would cum then and there by the power of his words.

I turned to look into his eyes, our faces were so close that the tip of our noses were touching. "Okay," I barely whispered not having the power to say more.

He leaned his head to the right and slowly he brought his lips to mine. I couldn't move and I didn't wanted to. _I just want to stay like this my whole life. His lips were soft and sweet fitting just right over mine. I was truly home._

He broke the kiss only to kiss me on the tip on my nose and my forehead. He was so sweet doing all those little things that meant so much.

"Do you want to tell the others?" he asked between kisses

"Sure," they will find out sooner or later.

Edward raised from the sofa taking my hand to help me up. We made our way back to the house still holding hands. We entered the living room finding all of them sitting around and talking, and once they saw us, silence took over the room.

Esme jumped from Carlisle lap coming fast in front of us with a smile so big on her face I thought it will break her.

"I am so proud of you son," she said hugging Edward and kissing him on the cheek with as much force she had. Everyone was confused except for Esme and Carlisle and he also was happy beyond compare.

"Bella you are already a part of our family, but now you will be officially one of us." Esme came to stand in front of me kissing both my chicks. I had no words for her happiness and tears were slowly making their way to the surface.

"What's going on?" Emmett's booming voice brought me back to see everyone around us.

Edward cleared his throat " Bella meet the father of her child"

"Who?" The room was filled with all of the voices in the room.

"Me!" Edward announced and the room was quiet, not even a sound was heard. They were in shock except of course for Esme and Carlisle.

"Bella what was the name o the file? You never told me," Alice asked in a incredulous tone.

"Anthony Mason, bronze hair, green eyes, six feets tall and a pilot," I remembered it word for word.

"You should have told me! I know his whole name!" She rolled her eyes.

"I guessed I never thought it will count or that I would ever meet him," I said looking at Edward. I just can't believe I am having his baby, It was all so surreal!

"Congrats little brother! You just got home and you already have a girl pregnant! That's just like you!" Laughter erupted from all of us.

They were all congratulating us, but my mind was only at Edward. I never thought I would meet the father of my child and never in my wildest dreams thought I would find a man like Edward and to actually turn out that he was the sperm donor I chose.

Destiny has a weird way of coming too you, but the destiny here had a name! Esme Cullen!

"Esme why did you do it?" My face said it all and she knew exactly what I was asking.

"Every mother wants what is best for her child and you are the best for Edward, plus I had a good feeling about this. A mothers instincts are never wrong dear!" I had to kiss this woman for doing what she did.

"Thank you," I whispered in her ear.

"Have faith in Edward, he's a good man! I am not saying this because I am his mother," she whispered back.

"I will." I assured her and kissed her.

"Thanks for the lovely diner, but I have to get going, I have a press conference in the morning." I remembered that someone was here with us tonight.

"Rosalie could you make sure that what happened here tonight doesn't make the front page, or any page for that mater, in your tabloid or any other paper?" I asked her sounding hopeful.

"You have my word Bella!"

"Okay, goodnight everyone! Alice see you in the morning and that goes for you too Emmett." I announced to my employers.

"Sure thing Bella."

"Do you want me to drive you home, if you're tired? I can take a cab back." _Will I get used to his angel voice?_

"Sure,"

The ride home was quiet. My mind was going a hundred miles a second with all that had happed tonight. I still couldn't figure out why I deserved all the luck I had. _There must be a limit to my good fortune!_

"Here we are!" Edward voice brought me back from my internal battle. I only told him where I lived once when we left his house and he found it without any further directions.

"Thank you," I said and got out of the car and headed into my house. I heard Edward follow me inside and closing the door behind him.

"Here are the keys to you're car," I turned to face him and stretched my hand for him to give me the keys.

"Goodnight Bella," He said kissing me, the same soft kiss from the first time, but I couldn't let him go yet.

"Stay with me tonight," I pleaded. Me kissing him this time with as much more passion I had in me for this man. _I just couldn't let him go, he could disappear on me._

His lips twitched into a smile under mine getting the answer I was hoping for.

**Edward Pov.**

Spending my whole adult time away from my family was a hard thing to do. If I wanted to do something with my life, become someone and not only being a shadow on this Earth for nothing, I had to make some sacrifices.

I was alone from the age of 14, going to schools in different countries and studying to be a pilot. That was my dream from back when I was a child. I knew what I wanted and my adopted parents gave me what it to me.

I never meet my parents, I was two when they died in a car crash and almost immediately got adopted by the Cullen's. So they were my family, my parents Esme and Carlisle and my big brother Emmett. They love me like I always had been there. Me being adopted never made a difference between me and my brother.

Never!

And I love them like they were my real parents. In a way they are my real parent because they raised me and took care of me. Sometimes the parent is the one that raised you and not the one that gave you life. In my case I don't even remember the parents that gave me life so I think it's more easy to love my adopted parents. When I was old enough to understand they told me I was adopted.

I didn't take it very hard, because I knew they love me and I love them. Anyway, this is the day I return home, for good.

I retired from flying F-16 and I am thinking maybe I will start fresh at home, start a business or something with all the money I made all these years.

I want to find the right girl to marry, have children and have a family. I am tired of being alone and who knows what will happen to me one day, I may never get the chance for my genes to live on.

A couple of years ago I even donated sperm to my father artificial insemination clinic with the same thought, that if anything would happen to me some woman would have my baby some day.

Of course my parents were ecstatic to have me home forever, but once I was out of my fathers' arms my mother took me in the kitchen to talk to me.

"Oh Edward I am so happy to have you home with us! Please don't ever leave us again!" My mother was crying with me in her arms and kissing me.

"I missed you to mom, and I missed dad and where is that big brother of mine? I haven't seen him in years!" The emotions were overwhelming and tears of joy were building fast.

"He is good, still in town and he's coming for diner in a few hours, but Edward I have some good news son! You will never believe what happened," The happiness in her voice was radiating through her whole body like she was glowing.

"What it is?" I was curios what would make her that happy beside me arriving home.

"You will be a father," She almost screamed and we heard Carlisle laugh from the living room. So he also knew.

My eyes were popping out of my head "What? But I didn't..." _I don't remember being with a woman in the past three years!_

"Someone had chose your sperm son and now she is five months pregnant."

"Mom I was expecting something like this to happen, that was kind the reason I donated it remember?" I don't get why she was going on like this.

"Yes, but that woman is a very close friend of Emmett's, actually she is his boss. Do you know Bella Swan?" A grown woman in her fifties was jumping up and down like she was a kid.

"Yes I heard of her, better say I heard of the guns she's making and I think I saw her in a magazine or two. Nice looking girl, but what does any of this have to do with her?" I still don't get it!

"She is Emmett's boss and the one that is pregnant with you're baby, and coming for diner tonight." The last part she said it as fast as she could, but I heard it all.

"Mom! I don't want anything to do with her or the baby! She paid to have the baby, I didn't plant it in her." I was whining now, but I don't want to stay with a woman just because I feel guilty. And why should I? I didn't fuck her and get her pregnant!

"You will change you're mind once you see her!" She said and left me alone with a hell of a lot to think about.

"Diner is at six dear!" I heard her shout going up the stairs. I ran my hands through my wild hair pulling at the ends a little harder.

What the fuck am I suppose to do now? Right, get ready for diner!

On my way out of the kitchen I saw a stack of newspapers and some magazines and one caught my eyes. Vanity Fair with a picture of Bella Swan on the cover, dressed with a red tight fitted dress knee length and high heals stilettos. Above her picture was a title that said "Peace is when you have the bigger stick, and I have the bigger stick!"

_Wow! She looks like a powerful woman. Having an ammo factory from where every country buys their guns and bombs from, makes anyone look powerful._

I took a minute to take a better look at her and figure out why my mother liked her so much. I looked past her power and hardens that was shown in the picture and just looked at her face.

Big chocolate brown eyes, small nose, big full lips with the lower one a little fuller that the top one. Hair the color of dark chocolate with a little red in it and flowing down her back in waves all the way to her ass. The dress showing the perfect little figure with just the right curves in the right places, with a creamy skin.

It was the first time that I truly looked at her and now I was stunned beyond believe!

She was beyond beautiful and she was having my baby!

"What do you think? Isn't Bella beautiful?" I was startled by my father's voice.

"She sure is something to look at," I had to admit to him. I turned to face him, but he was already gone. Oh well time to get ready for diner.

It was almost six and I was done. I put on a simple white t-shirt with a pair of faded jeans, something simple and comfortable. I was currently watching some TV in the living room when a knock came from the front door and Esme yelled for me "Edward will you get that please?" _I wonder who it is, maybe it is Emm._ I hurried to open the door and to my surprise it was not the person I was expecting first.

In front of my eyes was Bella Swan and she was more stunning in person, with simple clothes on, then in the magazine. I was rewarded by a pair of big brown eyes that were looking at me, deep into my soul, the same dark chocolate hair hanging down her back and she was biting her lower lip.

I don't think she realizes she was bitting her lip though. She had a simple black dress probably to hide her growing belly. She was shorter than I imagined her, maybe a little over five feet tall.

_She is the definition of pure beauty!_

Her eyes for some reason got bigger looking into my eyes and my hair. _She probably doesn't know who I am or the fact that she is carrying my baby inside of her, and this is not the right time to tell her. _

The diner went well, well maybe beside the fact that my big brother tried to squish the life out of me. Dear god he was big, he resembled a bear more then a human.

_What does mom feed him?_

I could barely eat sitting near Bella, I just couldn't take my eyes of off her. There was something more to her then meets the eye and I want to find out what it was.

It was the first time my mom chose a girl for me, but she couldn't chose a better one even if it is only to have my baby. I was smiling like an idiot the whole diner.

It was like I never saw a woman in front of me and this was the first time I laid eyes on one. _She has everything I ever wanted in a woman and more._ Right now I want her, I want to know her and all that makes her what she is. I want to get to know the baby that will come out of her. _I wander if it is a boy or a girl_. Either way I want to know my baby and maybe help her raise it.

I sure hope she will allow me to be a part of her and her baby's life. Once she was outside in my mother garden I followed her with the purpose, to talk to her and tell her what plans I had.

I told her all that I had planed and to my surprise, okay not that big of a surprise, she agreed to let me be a part of her and her little girls life. I was happy to find out that we will have a little girl together and you can't imagine the joy and the pure bliss I was in when our little girl kicked under my palm.

Bella fit in my arms like a hand in a glove, which was more then nice and every time I would touch her a electric current would run through my body confirming my believes. She was the right girl for me, the one I have been waiting for all this time. Now that I found her, I will do anything in my powers to make her happy and if she was happy I knew I would be happy too.

I was in a trance all the time I spend with her in my mother garden, taking all Bella Swan had in her, all that made her what she is. Everything about her invited me in. Her beauty, the power I saw in her eyes, the way she seamed to smell, fresh, sweet like the spring flowers. Something drew me to her and it was hard to be away from her now that I knew her. I kept thinking that if I leave she will disappear and I will never get to see her again.

The moment she asked me to stay the night with her I was in haven.

Our lips were fitting together perfect and all I wanted to do was never remove my lips from her body. I pushed my tongue to taste her lips and she granted me permeation to enter her mouth by opening hers. She tasted heavenly. I didn't think I would or even could ever get enough of her.

I lifted her into my arms not braking the kiss and by the way she held her body I could tell she was very tired.

"Where is you're bedroom love?" _Did I just call her Love? I did didn't I? I am so falling for this woman in my arms._

Her eyes got all big at my words, but she didn't say a word, just pointing up the stairs. I carried her up and into her bedroom placing her down on the bed giving her a last kiss.

"I'll be right back, do you want something to sleep in? I am sure I have something of Emmett's here." She said getting off the bed.

"Sure if you have a pair of shorts or something."

"Okay," She said as she made it out of the room.

The moment she was out of my reach I felt alone and cold. It was like we were two halves and my body and soul recognized his better half.

I know it sounds strange and I just meet her, but it was true.

Bella came back wearing a large t-shirt and a pair of shorts that showed more of her creamy legs. She handed me a pair of big shorts and I left to the bathroom to change.

I hurried back into the bedroom once I was changed only to find her curled up in bed, asleep and with no cover over her. I tried to divert my eyes, but the view I got from her was a little hard not to look. Being in a fetus position I got a good view of her ass that was showing thanks to the shorts on her. Sorry, bad habits die hard.

I found a blanket to cover us and made my way near her warm body, spooning with her and I just couldn't help my self and not put my hand on her belly. Our little girl kicked again and happiness radiated through all my being. _Could anyone be as happy as I am now? I bet this is just the beginning!_ Sleep took over me and that night was the best sleep I slept in years.

Spring brought me the love I was looking for, my soul mate and a new beautiful soul to love.

My baby!


End file.
